Talk:Hat Pop
Super Bunny Hahaha! It keeps going... and going... and going... You'll need a drum, some sunglasses, and an automated mobile pedestal. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 20:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) = Roleplay = Hey everybody! You can talk to me here, and maybe even ask Lemon a question or two! If ya need me, give me a shout! - [[Hat Pop|''H''P]] ---- Hey Hat Pop! Long time no see! How about we meet for Coffee, say, next Tuesday to catch up?? Bring Lemon with you, I'd love to see the little guy! [[Eve Lendfell|''Eve L]] Hey, what time should I come to the coffee shop?? Let me know!! [[Eve Lendfell|Eve L'']] ---- Hey Hat Pop! Kur Rising speaking how abouts we play a game of Sled? On the 15th! Ok? --Kur Rising ---- Hiya Hat! What's up? --Yorkay!!!Porkay!!! PHINEAS AND FERB I LOVE PHINEAS AND FERB! LOVE IT SO MUCH I MADE MY OWN PARODY AND I LOVE THAT A BUNCH OF OTHER MEMBERS OF THIS WIKI LIKE P&F! I DIDNT KNOW YA LIKED IT! A LOTTA KIDS MAKE FUN OF ME FOR IT! BUT I DONT CARE! Sooooooo.... Character discription First, Phineas should dress with an orange and yellow striped shirt and cargo jean shorts with blue tennis shoes. Rocket Slug (for show and character) should wear a pink shirt with a rocket on it and blue and pink plaid skirt with flip-flops. Agent Meltie needs to have long, black hair, a badge for the EPF and a badge for the PSA. She also needs a black long sleeved dress with The Punisher on it and black finger cut gloves. Can you do this? Finally, Xagent Xeltie who is the X Antibody of Agent Meltie, should have long reddish blondish hair and a pink short sleeved dress with a flower on it. She also wears pink and orange tennis shoes. If you can do this, that's serendipitous, but if you can't I'll send you a new message. Join My Band! Hat Pop, join my band! We need somebody to add glitter to our posters! And we could use a diamond studded, double necked guitar. Just ask Jason Steed for that double necked guitar to borrow. *gives sticky diamonds to use on Jason's guitar* Thanks! Rocket Slug 17:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I can't help it if I'm awezome! Yo! I like that boom boom pow when they go trackin' my style, don't know the words cuz I'm pretty sure they're swears!!!! Flywish's Army Hey you wanna join Me? We can help you defeat some of your enemies. Also you are a great addition to my army. (Xinston and his clones circle around Flywish and Hat Pop so Radal doesn't ruin it) -- Pshaw Flywish, Like i CARE a wittle twiny weak bwunny wabbit woisn woo wittle warmy! wam i walkign win wubblewoos wuz wim walkign wute wuz wats wut wat wop wis wif whe woins woo! -Radal Hat Pop knows card jitsu only works fi you have a deck, right? try meh radal! - (Radla pulls otu a power card and sue sit, nothing happens to Xorai) Hey hat, my name is sonicfire45, im sure you dont know of me, would you like to be one character in one of my fan made games? i have a choice to choose from, if you say yes i will list the choice's in a orderly fasion, message me saying yes or no, i will accept any answer. XD I love you! You are a beatiful ninja. Bunny ears do rule! Mwa ha ha ha! -Ninja Diablico